wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 7 (Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!)/Transcript
Greg: Hi! (with others.) We're the Wiggles! (himself.) I'm Greg. Murray: I'm Murray. Anthony: I'm Anthony. Jeff: I'm Jeff. Anthony: And right now it's time for... Jeff: (He whistles & beeping sounds to started a television with two fingers for antennas.) Anthony: Network Wiggles! Murray: Yeah! Anthony: Let's go! (Shot transition to the Song: Bit By Bit (We're Building A Set). A scene while the Greg is looking at the construction paper.) Greg: (singing) There's such a mess in this old TV set. (Captain Feathersword pushes a cart & stubbed Greg's toe until he sings in a high note.) We need another one built real quick. Why don't we build it together? It could be the best one, YEAH! We'll build it (with the Other Wiggles singing.) bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Greg: (singing) We can't build this on our own. We need your help. Let's build it together. Building a set for a TV show. Place one block on another. Come on let's go. We'll build it (with The Other Wiggles singing) bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Greg: (singing) Let's make it bright and colorful Pull up the curtain some ribbon, it's cool. The floor is dusty. Let's give it a sweep. Place the rubbish together on a rubbish heat. We'll build it (with The Other Wiggles singing) bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Greg: (singing) Now the set is looking great. Anything left? Let's concentrate. Anthony: (Anthony is using a megaphone to talk to Murray, Jeff & Greg since they have to work together.) Testing one, two, an announcement, everybody. There's a few more spaces to fill. Put them all near the window sill. That's it, near the window sill. Wiggles: (singing) Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Wiggles: (singing) Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. You can help us build it, too. We need your help to build it, too. Wiggles: (singing) Bit by bit, little by little Block by block, we're building it up. We're constructing a TV set. (A director man is holding a construction paper it shows The Wiggles in a TV studio in a cartoon form & then he puts it down while it's finished since the Wiggles are waving each other, since we built it together. Then, shot transition to a cartoon picture of Greg while the News Theme plays in the background. Then. it fades to Greg talking about Dorothy at a preschool with these kids are playing outside.) Greg: Hello, and welcome to Network Wiggles News. Today, Dorothy the Dinosaur visited a preschool. Let's go now to Dorothy and see what she discovered. (Shot transition to Dorothy holding a microphone to interview about our kindergarten to play some things that kids could do.) Dorothy: (holding a news microphone.) Thank you, Greg. And hello, everyone. I've come to kindergarten today. There are so many things to do, so let's play. Come on! Wow! A slippery dip. Jumping in a sling, that looks like fun. Let's go over here. (giggles.) I love swinging. You can knock down the skittles. We can play a circle game. Or walk on stilts. (giggles.) I've had so much fun at kindergarten, but we have to go. So it's back to you, Greg. (Shot transition to Greg walking on stilts.) Greg: Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo. Yeah. (laughs) Oh! Uh, hi there. Um, yes, uh... From up here, I can see that Captain Feathersword's ready to tell us the weather report. Let's go now to the Captain and see what the weather's got in store for us today. Captain Feathersword: (He's holding his weathersword.) Wha-ho! Thanks, Greg. Hoo-hoo-hoo! Ahoy there, me hearties. Ha-ho! My magic weathersword tells me that today there's gonna be a shower of fluttering butterflies. A shower of fluttering butterflies? That can't be right, can it? Wow-how-how! (laughs.) (Song:Weather, Weather, Weather. Then, a shower of fluttering butterflies falling through the sky & landed down to the ground) All: (singing) Weather, weather, weather Weather, weather, weather Captain Feathersword: Wow! Fluttering butterflies. Back to you, Greg. Greg: Thank you, Captain. There was an exciting game of soccer played today, and... (He spotted at a fluttering butterfly then he laughs.) Fluttering butterflies? Captain! There was an exciting game of soccer played today, with an incident on field between Captain Feathersword and Wags the Dog. Let's go to the soccer and see how the game finished up. (Shot transition to the Wiggly Friends are playing a game of outdoor soccer.) Dorothy: (giggles.) Henry: Ooh, I love soccer! Dorothy: There we go! Henry: I am the goalkeeper. Captain Feathersword: (He tries to make a goal but then Wags tripped over & fell.) Oh, sorry, Wags! Greg: (offscreen.) Oh, that's gotta hurt! Captain Feathersword: Oh, that was my fault, me hearty. Greg: (offscreen.) Let's have a look at that again. Captain Feathersword: Oh, sorry, Wags! Oh, that was my fault, me hearty. Oh! Henry: Oh, dear! Captain Feathersword: I think that's a free shot to you, Wags. Dorothy: Are you okay, Wags? (Wags barks.) Henry: Okey-dokey! Dorothy: Go, Wags! (Wags barks.) Dorothy: (giggles.) Henry: I'm ready! I'm ready! (Wags kick the soccer ball the highest & landed into a goal.) Whoa, it's a big kick! Captain Feathersword: Wha-ho! Good save, Henry! Dorothy: Great save! Henry: Thank you. Thank you, Captain! Dorothy: Go, Wags! (Wags barks.) (Shot transition to Greg hitting his head with a soccer ball.) Greg: Oh, great save there, Henry. Well done. (laughs.) Well, that's they way it is here at Network Wiggles News. I'm Greg Wiggle. And until next time, keep wiggling. Captain Feathersword: (laughs) Wow! (Shot transition to a kaleidoscope spiral on the screen. While, the Wiggly Sports Theme instrumental track plays in the background. But then, shot translates to a cartoon picture of Murray while the Music With Murray then it translates to Murray & Aiden are play the drum.) Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Greg: (singing) Yes, everyone Murray: Hi, everyone. Welcome to Music with Murray. I'm here with our friend Aiden, and he's gonna help me play the drum. We got a snare drum here. And I've heard that Aden's a really fantastic drummer. If you've got something like a drum at home, you can play along too, it's good fun. Or you can just tap your knees. That's fun too. You can see behind us we've got our friend the oscilloscope so we can see the sound waves, so we might see what sort of waves the drum makes. Aiden, can you do this, can you copy what I do? I'm gonna play a little drumbeat, and you see if you can do it, okay? (Murray taps his snare drum with his fingers. Then, Aiden repeats it back.) Fantastic. How about...? (Murray taps his snare drum with his fingers. Then, Aiden repeats it back. Until, they've clap their hands to repeated it.) Wonderful. How about...? (Murray taps his snare drum with his fingers. Then, Aiden repeats it back.) Let's look up here and see what happens when Aiden plays the drum. Can you play something for us, Aden? We'll see what... (Aiden taps his snare drum with his fingers. Then, the oscilloscope makes a wavy sound waves.) Oh, that really makes the waves jump, doesn't it? Ha-ha! Here's another one for you, Aiden. See if you can do this one. Here's a really tricky one. (Murray taps his snare drum with his fingers. Then, Aiden repeats it back. Until, the oscilloscope makes a wavy sound waves to make the snare drums.) You are so good, Aiden. You're a fantastic drummer. How about...? Here's a tricky one. See if you can try this one. (Murray taps his snare drum without his fingers but no sound. Then, Aiden repeats it back. Until, he laughs.) I can't trick you, Aiden. We're having a great time playing the drum. Hope you're having fun too. We'll see you later from Music with Murray. Anthony, Jeff & Greg: (singing) Mu-mu-music with Murray Greg: (singing) Yes, everyone (Shot transition to cartoon picture of the Wiggles in it when Joseph Field & Dominic Field are making their announcement to solve the problem about Captain Feathersword who really needs to go for a swim.) Joseph Field: And now, a Wiggly Community Service Announcement. Girl: Find yourself going under? Are you out of you depth? Learn to swim. Available in freestyle, breaststroke and dog paddle. Captain Feathersword: (singing while he's swimming.) Oh, I love doing this dog-paddling. Girl: This has been a Wiggle tip, brought to you by Network Wiggles. Captain Feathersword: (singing while he's swimming.) (Shot transition to the Song:Where's Jeff? A scene where Jeff's falling asleep in different places.) Joseph: (offscreen) Can you help The Wiggles find Jeff? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Anthony: (singing) Is he sleeping outside? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray: (singing) Has he gone for a ride? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray & Anthony: (singing) Is he in the countryside? Greg: (singing) Looky, looky, looky, looky Murray: (singing) Why yi yi yi Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Anthony: (singing) Is he sleeping inside? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray: (singing) Is he still on his ride? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray & Anthony: (singing) You know, he's nowhere in sight Greg: (singing) Looky, looky, looky, looky Murray: (singing) Why yi yi yi Greg: (singing) Looky, looky here Looky, looky there Looky, looky, looky, looky Looky everywhere Looky, looky here Looky, looky there Looky, looky, looky, Murray: (singing) Why yi yi yi Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Anthony: (singing) Is he sleeping outside? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray: (singing) Has he gone for a ride? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray & Anthony: (singing) Is he in the countryside? Greg: (singing) Looky, looky, looky, looky Murray: (singing) Why yi yi yi Greg: (singing) Looky, looky here Looky, looky there Looky, looky, looky, looky Looky everywhere Looky, looky here Looky, looky there Looky, looky, looky, Murray: (singing) Why yi yi yi Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Anthony: (singing) Is he sleeping outside? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray: (singing) Has he gone for a ride? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray & Anthony: (singing) Is he in the countryside? Greg: (singing) Looky, looky, looky, looky Murray: (singing) Why yi yi yi Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Anthony: (singing) Is he sleeping inside? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray: (singing) Is he still on his ride? Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Murray & Anthony: (singing) You know, he's nowhere in sight Greg, Murray & Anthony: (singing) Where's Jeff? Where's Jeff? Where's Jeff? Where's Jeff? Where's Jeff? Where's Jeff? (After the song, then, shot transition to Jeff, Anthony & Murray are waving goodbye to the screen. Except, Greg bouncing a ball. Then, it translates to Captain having a great time at the studio. During the Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! instrumental track is playing in the background.) Captain: Well, that's it for another exciting day at Network Wiggles, me hearties. I hope you had as much fun as I did. Whoo-hoo! Well, I'm sorry, I can't stick aroun. But, I'm afraid I've got to fly. (Captain Feathersword is flying to exit the studio. Until, closing camera transition to the endboard of a blue background.) Category:Transcripts Category:2002 Category:Finished Transcripts